


被动主义

by Encore_chaud



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encore_chaud/pseuds/Encore_chaud
Summary: HP AU1～6存档
Relationships: 光嘉, 南以颜喻, 夏之光/焉栩嘉, 张颜齐/周震南





	被动主义

一

张颜齐看着周震南目不斜视地从自己身边走过，衣摆飞扬起一阵风，形成阳光下的粉尘漩涡。  
他已经三天没和自己说话了。周震南和焉栩嘉一起上课下课，和姚琛一起去礼堂吃饭，和夏之光他们去霍格沃德，遇到张颜齐就仿佛他是一个透明的鬼魂或者是洛丽丝夫人。  
周震南总会有各种各样的理由和自己闹脾气，冷战是常态，和好是例外。张颜齐心想，也许到下次魁地奇学院杯的时候他会主动原谅我吧。

“他永远不会主动和我讲话，”周震南愤恨地捣着坩埚里的水蛭，鼻涕状黏糊糊的一团让焉栩嘉频频皱眉，他不动声色地微微远离周震南，收回自己放在桌上的手，“这是玩笑吗？谁不知道你俩在霍格沃茨是形影不离的双胞胎，像之前的救世主和罗恩，哦，还有一个姚赫敏。” 周震南白了一眼离他几乎有一米的焉栩嘉，“我当然不是说这个！我是说...算了，你也不懂。” 焉栩嘉抬手欣赏自己的新表，一听这话立刻拍案：“周震南，我警告你不要侮辱凭一己之力在魔咒课上力压隔壁拉文克劳为斯莱特林打下赫赫战功的可谓是前无古人后无来者创世纪新神的一位狠角色也就是本人，我还能有什么不懂？！” 周震南冷不丁听了一大串定语，捕捉到一两个关键词突然反应过来 “糟了！”焉栩嘉得意地扬起下巴：“还不来拜见斯莱特林小王子。” 周震南重重放下鼻涕糊，“我忘了魔咒课的论文！” 焉栩嘉挑眉 “七英寸那篇还是九英寸那篇？” 周震南张大嘴巴 “还有两篇啊？”

由于自己最近的不在状态，周震南付出了惨痛代价。魔咒课的两篇长论文两天后就要交，周震南匆匆吃了点东西就背着书包奔向图书馆。  
“《不可饶恕咒的不可饶恕性分析》，还有《牢不可破誓言的起源与发展》” 周震南双眼无神，看着面前的羊皮纸墨水瓶一阵眩晕，不管怎样，先写下标题，然后就开始百无聊赖地嘬笔头。  
要是张颜齐在就好了，虽然他也不怎么擅长写论文，但是，有他在总是不一样的。周震南叹气，有些后悔自己冲他发脾气和他冷战了，因为什么吵呢，周震南也快忘了。  
姚琛说，他们是坐在海格的小船上一路吵着进霍格沃茨的，只是因为在列车上两人同时看中最后一袋南瓜馅饼。  
一个不太标准的格兰芬多，和一个过于标准的斯莱特林。如果没有一个温和不刺激的赫奇帕奇调和，可能早就分道扬镳了。这也是姚琛经常说的话。  
“想什么呢？” 一道愉悦的声音把他打断，周震南抬头看见金红色的围巾心跳都漏了半拍，“不是张颜齐哦，是夏之光。” 翟潇闻揶揄地笑他。周震南看着他身后的夏之光抱歉一笑，斜了眼翟潇闻“我在想你的魔咒课论文应该也没写。”翟潇闻拍拍他的肩“周震南，我可不像你，本人天资聪颖可爱迷人，是魔咒课上闪闪发光熠熠生辉的一颗明珠，是费里维教授的得意弟子同时也是斯莱特林的骄傲...” 周震南听着莫名熟悉的一段，冷笑开口“我现在强烈怀疑我们的魔咒课只有你和焉栩嘉两个人代表斯莱特林上课去了，并且隔壁拉文克劳请假一半 。” 翟潇闻丝毫没受影响，伸手点了点周震南的鼻头，“你的怀疑很对，这就是你忘掉两篇论文的原因。”  
周震南没有理翟潇闻，他盯着夏之光，突然觉得有点奇怪，夏之光和以往那个阳光活泼的小狮子很不一样，他也不说话，直愣愣地看着禁书区的方向。周震南觉得有些害怕，秋日的昏黄阳光溢满了图书馆，但是从地板深处慢慢渗出了凉意，夏之光为什么戴围巾？周震南发现自己忽视了这个细节，好像，夏之光进来就应该戴着围巾一样。好奇怪，片刻功夫，地板上已经结了水雾，一瞬间周震南全身僵硬，他不能转头不能起身，整个空间都停滞了。  
所有人静止着，等待雾气散去。松木在壁炉里噼里啪啦燃烧着，周震南脑子里闪过无数魔咒，试图弄清楚是什么造成这种情况，或者难道是霍格沃茨本身自带的古老魔法被触动了？周震南目不转睛地看着壁炉，仿佛能看出什么来。  
一只死鸽子被凭空丢了进来，像石子打破水面，原来凝固晦涩的空气震动着破开一道口子，温暖的阳光照了进来，所有人恢复常态。夏之光嘟嘟囔囔扯下自己的围巾，一边和翟潇闻斗嘴一边把一封信递给周震南。“张颜齐让我捎给你的”  
周震南接过信捏在手里，艰难地开口“你们，你们没看见吗？”他死死盯着地上的鸽子，小小的一团被乱糟糟的羽毛覆盖，霍格沃茨少有鸽子，哪里来的鸽子。夏之光疑惑地顺着他的目光看地上，大喇喇开口“什么？看什么？”  
没什么，周震南张了张嘴，什么也没说。他注意到地板光洁干燥，除了那只鸽子，其他一切正常。  
张颜齐大步走来，他眉头皱着，不像往日温吞的作风，长袍干脆利落划开空气。“你的魔杖呢？”他径直冲着周震南问，严肃得让周震南一时间忘记他们还在冷战，他掏出自己的魔杖来给张颜齐示意了一下，“一直在我这儿”。张颜齐看起来松了一大口气，他对翟潇闻和夏之光点点头，简明扼要地说“密室又开了，失踪了两个学生，一个赫奇帕奇，一个拉文克劳。”  
“我的天呐！”翟潇闻和夏之光匆匆对视一眼跑向宿舍，他两都是级长，这时候需要维持秩序。张颜齐看着他们离开，转身对周震南说“南南，你还要写论文吗？我陪你吧。平斯夫人也在，应该不会有什么危险。”  
周震南想了想，“我们还是回去吧，你来我们休息室陪我吧。”  
张颜齐笑了“那好吧。不然我还是买一件斯莱特林的长袍吧，每次都借焉栩嘉的也不好。”说着张颜齐把周震南的东西收拾好，“走吧。啧，魔咒课的论文好难，幸好我没选。还有两篇，不然我帮你写一篇吧，不行，三英寸是我的极限了...”  
周震南几乎没听，他很难不去看张颜齐的胳膊肘，  
上面粘着一根鸽子毛。

二

张颜齐把自己的魔杖小小地挥舞了一下，“兰花盛开”，魔杖尖头冒出了一束兰花，微微泛蓝。  
他看着自己的魔杖，十二英寸的柳树木，里面是一根凤凰羽毛。张颜齐很喜欢自己的魔杖，虽然有时候他觉得自己控制不了它。  
“我觉得它在控制我”，张颜齐突然说话，把面前正在踱步的鸽子吓一跳，海格的菜园侍弄得挺好，“胡萝卜和卷心菜上的菜青虫可以让鸽子在临死前饱餐一顿”，这是海格自己说的，“等它吃完了，你就把它放血，用陶碗接着，嗯，施个咒语，很快的。” 海格善解人意地加了一句“你要是不敢来，也可以等我上完课回来。”  
这是一次糟糕的禁闭惩罚，只是因为在神奇生物课上和姚琛玩了一节课的纸牌游戏。因为魁地奇的训练所以姚琛逃过一劫，海格不会真正对他们生气，只是一件小事而已，给一只鸽子放血。  
很简单，当然，对一个巫师来讲。  
“我当然是个巫师。”张颜齐喃喃自语，他举起魔杖对准鸽子好一会儿，然后挫败地看着鸽子黑黑的小眼珠，他莫名想起了周震南。  
也是小小的黑眼珠，瞪着人装凶。一个小巧的张牙舞爪的斯莱特林，想要去格兰芬多的斯莱特林。  
“其实他比我勇敢。”张颜齐还是狠下心对鸽子施了昏昏倒地的咒语，现在整齐的青草地上躺着一只孤零零的灰鸽子，他又对灰鸽子重复了一遍，  
“他比我勇敢。”  
半夜跑去塔楼顶棚吓猫头鹰，去厨房偷拿蛋糕，去禁林的湖边散步和马人聊天。周震南永远斗志昂扬，恨不得举着自己的小旗子插到霍格沃茨的每个角落。张颜齐和他说了之后，他皱皱鼻子伸手勒住张颜齐的脖子，“那我第一个把旗插到你头上！”  
“你有没有去过西伯利亚？” 他突然问鸽子，鸽子一动不动，“我梦见过”  
是黑色的一团雾，摄魂怪一样，裹挟着冰凉的粘腻的绝望，把张颜齐带到一望无垠的一片平原上，“很冷，我觉得应该是西伯利亚。”  
平原也是有尽头的，张颜齐瑟瑟发抖地看着地平线处飞跃出来一只龙，展开巨大有力的黑色翅膀，黄灯笼般的眼睛有黑色的纹路，冷漠地看着张颜齐，它冲着他飞过来，张颜齐感受到风被拍打进自己的身体，混着冷凝的血液，他僵硬着等待审判。  
“我当时很害怕，可能闭上眼睛了吧，你猜我想到什么了？你肯定猜不到，我想到一群蝴蝶，赫奇帕奇的长餐桌，弹钢琴的周震南，还有温暖的壁炉。”张颜齐拨开鸽子身上的一只小虫，鸽子没死，触感已经像一具动物尸体了。张颜齐盯着它很久，笑了笑“然后我就醒了。”  
今天阳光很好，如果不被叫过来，张颜齐可能会去找周震南，三天了，姚琛已经在准备魁地奇学院杯了，周震南还是不和自己说话。这一次是因为什么生气呢，张颜齐仔细回想，好像是因为没有第一个约他去霍格沃德。  
“你约何洛洛去霍格沃德？？！张颜齐！我真的没想到，姚琛去训练你就这么抛下我吗？！” 眼前的周震南鼓起气得通红的脸，白软的手指头一下一下戳着张颜齐的胸口。张颜齐双手抗拒“没有，不是，除了何洛洛还有其他人，我只是和他们去买些羊皮纸。。。况且你不是要和夏之光去尖叫棚屋吗？” 周震南收回手指，抬起下巴，睨了他一眼“你怎么知道？” 不等他回话，周震南立刻凑过来问“是不是翟潇闻讲的？”张颜齐看他凶神恶煞的样子，恨不得等他一点头就立刻冲到拉文克劳和翟潇闻来一场对峙。  
“其实他脾气挺好的，和熟悉的人才会着急。”张颜齐开始抚摸鸽子，“我挺喜欢他生我的气的。小鸽子，你们都是小小的。”张颜齐眯着眼睛对着阳光举起了鸽子，“不然我放你走吧，小东西，我用我的血替代你的血好吗？”

你说好吗？  
我替代他。  
我把我自己献祭给你。  
张颜齐哭喊着从梦里醒过来，四周是温暖的红色天鹅绒的大床，他缩在柔软的被子里才体会到梦醒的真实感。其他人还在睡，窗外下着小雨，张颜齐看向窗外，好像看见了梦里的龙。

如果做魔杖的人没见过死亡，他们就不能用夜骐羽毛做杖芯了吧。周震南看着张颜齐的背影突然问了这个问题。彼时，他们正穿过人群走向寝室，张颜齐手肘的羽毛抖了抖，他回过头笑着说“嗯，我觉得应该是看不见的，但是他们可以摸到。”  
周震南看着他翘起的一绺头发，伸手捏住那片鸽子羽毛，随手丢掉了。他假装没感受到张颜齐一瞬间的僵硬，牵起张颜齐的手 “走吧，我突然想起来我除了两篇论文还有几个魔咒没有练习。其实我有准备一套你能穿下的斯莱特林的袍子，你以后可以不用借焉栩嘉的。”  
张颜齐看着他们的手，嗯了一声，他不知道该说什么，他看着小小的周震南像看着一只龙，周震南的眼睛让他浑身震颤不敢乱动。从海格那里出来一直到图书馆，他一路都在恐慌，我到底有没有杀那只鸽子，我是怎么知道密室打开的。  
但是现在什么都不重要了，  
他们在门廊里，在阳光下牵着手走过人群。

三

“我是说，教授，我知道不该这么武断评价一个三年级的学生。但是，他今天真的很反常。”海格面对比以往还要严肃的麦格教授不免有些拘谨，他绞了绞手继续说“您得答应我，这不是告密也不是怀疑，我了解张颜齐，您肯定也了解，他不像做出那种事的人。”麦格教授皱着眉头打断他 “这就是怀疑，你现在怀疑我的学生和密室打开有关系。”  
“不是！教授，我是，我只是觉得张颜齐被施了夺魂咒！”海格努力争辩。  
“所以，你的意思是你让张颜齐帮你给鸽子放血，他把鸽子掐死了再用随便什么工具把鸽子尸体砸成一摊肉泥放在碗里？你觉得他被施了夺魂咒？”麦格教授挺着背，目光锐利。  
海格干巴巴地回应，“是的”  
“我必须提醒你，这和指控他打开密室没有关系。”  
“他从我的小屋离开时，嘴里一直念叨着密室，密室。过了一会儿就有学生跑来告诉我，密室打开了。”  
麦格教授沉默了一会儿，“这也不代表他就是打开密室的人，我会和他谈谈。不过我也要提醒你，海格教授，作为老师，你知道怎么用一个简单的咒语不露痕迹地给鸽子放血，你应该教会学生用魔法而不是野蛮的手段杀生。”  
海格无力地辩解，“我记得我教过他怎么做。”

“他没有” 张颜齐看着麦格教授，目光诚恳，“海格教授没有教过我用什么咒语。” 他温和地冲麦格教授笑，“您知道的，我几乎是个哑炮，我不会用我没见过的咒语。”  
麦格教授不自然地清清嗓子，“嗯，一个简单的抽干咒语就可以...也不是很重要。先生，我现在需要你解释一下，为什么海格会在他的的小屋听见你叫密室，而且这之后密室就打开了。”  
张颜齐愣怔了片刻，他惊讶地说“是吗？我说过吗？”他直视着麦格教授，“我忘记了，我最近经常做梦，可能我搞不清梦和现实了吧。”  
“对不起教授，我不记得了。”他看起来很抱歉。  
真诚，温和，而且低调。张颜齐做出最出格的事也许就是和周震南溜达半夜被费尔奇抓到扣分。  
麦格教授很快相信了他并且叮嘱他注意安全，她转身就要离开。  
张颜齐迟疑地开口 “教授，麦格教授，我想问，霍格沃茨还是安全的，对吧？”  
麦格教授回头，她带着公式化的温柔安慰他 “当然，我恐怕这一切是个恶作剧，失踪的孩子应该很快就能找到。” 说完她匆匆离开。  
张颜齐等她走了好一会儿，才对着湿乎乎的石墙轻轻喊了一声，“纯种”  
他穿过缓缓敞开的石门走到斯莱特林的休息室，周震南坐在靠近炉火的椅子上，皱着眉头写论文，圆圆的泛着绿光的灯垂在他头顶上。周震南是个不折不扣的小男巫，他随口呢喃出来的话就有魔法，在人类童话里，他就是小仙子，是玛琳菲森。  
我是那个嫉妒贪婪的斯特凡。  
张颜齐看着他，哪怕在这个狭小的地下室里，周震南都像坐在王座上。  
“你回来了，麦格教授和你说什么了？”周震南抬头苦大仇深地看着他，不等他开口就抱怨起来“费立维怎么变得像宾斯教授一样，我以为这应该是魔法史上学的内容，毕竟谁会在校园生活里接触牢不可破誓言和不可饶恕咒，我没在《标准咒语》里看到描述它们的任何一个字！” 他絮絮叨叨的样子像一只叽叽喳喳的鸟，但是你永远不会觉得他聒噪。  
“我借了张远的《第五元素：探索》，应该会帮到你。”张颜齐拿出一本书，递了过去。周震南“哇”地一声接过，“传说中N·E·W·T魔咒学专用指导书！张远要去魔法部吗？我还在想要不要去考N·E·W·T，虽然我才三年级，当然我家里希望我去魔法部，嗯。”周震南说到最后看了看张颜齐，  
“你呢？你想做什么？”  
张颜齐盯着他细小生动的唇窝，他沉默了一会儿，“我们出去走走吧，我有些话想和你说。”

金飞侠很珍贵，它漂亮的红宝石一般的眼睛和纯金色泽的羽毛让所有人趋之若鹜。很快它几乎灭绝，魁地奇比赛里也开始使用金色飞贼代替金飞侠。  
这是值得的，珍贵的事物只要花一点代价就能保存下来，那一点代价就不值一提了。  
张颜齐几乎没有得到过珍贵的东西。他的父亲是巫师，母亲是麻瓜，是最一般的小巫师父母配置。不一般的是张颜齐这个人，他从记事起就知道自己不一样。他感受魔法的流动敏感过常人，但是他使用魔法的天赋仿佛被压抑住一样。周震南小时候就能无师自通地抵抗一个普通傲罗的缴械咒。而张颜齐，在一年级魔咒课实践上，他能清楚感受到从同学魔杖里射出简单魔咒的行动轨迹，但是如果费立维不教他一个简单的咒语怎么念，他就做不了任何事抵抗这个其他小孩简单一挥手就能解决的小小恶作剧。  
他小时候表现得就像一个哑炮。所以，在他感受到门外涌动的令人厌恶的魔法气息拼命提醒母亲不要开门的时候，母亲并没有理会他。  
然后他就能看到霍格沃茨的夜骐了。  
“我今天好像杀了一只鸽子。”张颜齐看着姚琛打进一个鬼飞球突然开口说话。  
周震南一直在等他说话，图书馆的死鸽子也一直盘旋在他脑海里，“我今天也看到一只死鸽子，可能我看错了。”  
“你觉得我杀了那只鸽子吗？”张颜齐很认真地问，他低头看周震南。周震南感觉太阳快落山了，今天发生了很多奇怪的事情，张颜齐尤其奇怪。但是他还是同样认真地回答 “不，我相信你不会。”  
张颜齐看着周震南的手不再说话，周震南在别人眼里可能吵吵闹闹，但是他比谁都更快一步察觉张颜齐的情绪，或者说他们互相都深谙此道。  
张颜齐看着姚琛从扫把上跳下朝他们走过来，终于开口“他们结束了”  
周震南如他所料，向姚琛跑去，“姚琛你打成这样，今年学院杯肯定是斯莱特林的！”  
爱开玩笑爱挑衅别人，怎么样都是开朗可爱的，一只珍贵的金飞侠。张颜齐看着他一边和姚琛说话，一边回头冲他挤眉弄眼，他想把这份满足存起来。  
但是他还是开口叫住周震南，“周震南，你知道吗，我真的很讨厌你。”  
他没看到周震南的反应，他最后的意识是姚琛迎面而来用尽力气的一拳。

张颜齐看着眼前的巨龙，冷漠凶残的黄色眼睛看蝼蚁一样看着他，张颜齐努力让自己和它对视，他掏出魔杖徒劳地施了几个驱逐咒，魔杖射出来的火花在黑色坚硬的龙皮上闪烁几下就可怜地消失了。  
“你不要伤害他！”张颜齐明白得很快，他总是能感受到一些其他人感觉不到的东西。  
巨龙轻蔑地看着他。  
“我替代他！”张颜齐喊着，“我把自己献祭给你！”  
巨龙没有反应，他挥动翅膀从张颜齐头顶上飞过，张颜齐被气流掀开跌倒。

谁杀死了知更鸟？  
谁在唱赞美诗？  
谁在敲丧钟？  
下回鸟儿法庭，  
将要审判麻雀。

是那只龙在唱歌。

四

周震南把那封信看了无数遍，  
“南南：  
下周末一起去霍格沃德吧，我们可以去蜂蜜公爵吃南瓜馅饼，希望乳脂软糖，甘草魔杖配上黄油啤酒会让你原谅我，如果你愿意的话，在草药课上我们可以一起偷一点泡泡豆荚。  
——诚恳认识到错误的张颜齐”

他又看了一遍这封信，张颜齐在黄油啤酒后面画了一个可怜兮兮的表情，周震南经常被这个表情逗笑。张颜齐还习惯把字写得圆润一点，带着一种他本人特有的温吞柔和。  
周震南慢慢把信折起来放好，他和张颜齐已经一个星期没有说话了，也可能是一个星期没有见面。曾经在整个霍格沃茨，连血人巴罗都偶尔会向差点没头的尼克抱怨，那两个形影不离的格兰芬多和斯莱特林快把霍格沃茨每个幽灵能穿过的墙都穿遍了。  
而现在，周震南叹了口气，幽灵和肖像可能都要开派对庆祝不会再被打扰吵醒了。现在所有人都在问，你们到底怎么了。

感谢何洛洛，在魔咒课上半点没发觉翟潇闻恨不得捂住他的嘴的焦急，用惊醒所有人的音量喊出“什么！只是因为我拜托张颜齐陪我挑生日礼物？！他们就吵架了？？！” 周震南在从来没有感受过的火热课堂氛围中煎熬度过了剩下的半节课。  
焉栩嘉抿了一口南瓜汁，用亚麻餐巾擦擦嘴角，“好处是，起码不会再有人乱传你和张颜齐还有姚琛的三角恋爱情故事了，你知道吗？你在她们嘴里简直是一个媚娃。不过我还是想问，你们究竟出什么事了？我是不想问，但是没有张颜齐每天叫你起床，我可能有时候也不能按时上课。”  
周震南轻车熟路地翻了个白眼，他烦躁地拨弄盘子里的培根，“你让翟潇闻别问了，我自己都不知道发生什么了。”  
焉栩嘉迅速故作善解人意地转换话题，“你知道今年圣诞舞会不会邀请古怪姐妹了吗？”  
周震南皱皱眉，“所以呢？我本来就不怎么喜欢古怪姐妹。而且，” 他看了看四周，“为什么到现在为止已经有不下十个女生看着我笑得很诡异了？不是说没有那种三角恋传闻了吗！”  
焉栩嘉趁机摸摸他的头，笑出很深的卧蚕，“所以现在广为流传的说法是你和张颜齐两情相悦，姚琛插足其中。”  
在霍格沃茨，除了睡觉，周震南很少有一个人的时候。他其实很喜欢也很习惯一个人，和自己交流是他的本能和乐趣。和张颜齐交流是他乐此不疲的爱好，太神奇了。周震南时常会想，他连同宿的斯莱特林小王子都会时不时嫌弃，但是面对张颜齐，他可以无限包容。奇怪的是，周震南生张颜齐的气频繁到次数平均下来一学期每天都能摊到一两次。  
和对谁都不一样。  
周震南，一个古老巫师家族的纯血小孩，天赋异禀，从小叛逆到大，还在斗争年代的时候，他一定会是雷古勒斯这样的角色。现在，他只是霍格沃茨一个聪明的叛逆学生，还是一个不知道怎么处理人际关系的叛逆学生。周震南经常对张颜齐发脾气，这也是张颜齐第一次对他说重话。他恍惚间听到张颜齐说了一些话，清醒过来的时候就看到姚琛愤怒地冲过去。他看着张颜齐被打了一拳，之后张颜齐就开始锲而不舍地躲着他。躲一个人真是又容易又尴尬。  
周震南说不清自己内心是生气憋屈还是什么别的情绪，这甚至都不是一次吵架，只是一个单方面宣布的不平等条约。周震南的心是全天下最有弹性的凝胶薄膜，张颜齐就是测量他的一个砝码，他不停地把薄膜往下拉，拉到最多的时候破了个洞。所有人看来都是张颜齐不断迁就周震南，只有周震南自己知道，他才是被拉扯的那张薄膜，在最脆弱的时候测试失败，被揉成可怜的一团回炉重造。  
天知道他多害怕张颜齐讨厌他。  
现在可能夏之光也知道了，夏之光无比后悔半夜效仿前辈跑去厨房吃夜宵，他看着周震南在一群家养小精灵的劝慰下沉默掉眼泪这诡异的一幕，又想笑又不知所措。“不就是你和我去霍格沃德了吗？怎么闹成这样。这样不行的，你不睡家养小精灵还要睡呢！”周震南抬起红红的眼眶，恶狠狠地说，“那你陪我说会儿话！”  
得，夏之光想，还喝酒了，今晚回不去了。“陪陪陪，你说我听着。”  
还以为维持了一个星期正常的周震南会说出什么内心委屈两人密事惊天八卦，结果夏之光只听到周震南模糊不清的几句话和迅速响起的细微鼾声。夏之光也想哭了，他真的只是想吃个腰子馅饼。他认命地抱起周震南想要回宿舍，周震南又扒拉着桌布不肯走，嘟囔着要什么信。“什么信？”夏之光没有脾气了，凑过去问，周震南突然睁开眼睛，“夏之光！你怎么在这里，我的信呢？” 他说完就四处张望，“张颜齐上次让你交给我的信呢？刚刚还在的。” 夏之光无语地看着他，“你屁股压着了。” 看着周震南把信塞回口袋，脑袋昏昏沉沉又要意识不清的样子。夏之光觉得自己脾气真的太好了，他一边嘟囔着“我什么时候帮张颜齐递信了我又不是猫头鹰。”一边又要抱起周震南起来。“这位先生，您不如把周先生放在这儿，我们会照顾他的，他已经连续一个星期来这儿了。” ，一个家养小精灵突然开口。  
夏之光一拍头，了然于心。周震南可是厨房的俱乐部会员。“对哦，那我先走了，麻烦你们照顾他了。”

张颜齐看着夏之光进了厨房，又看着他抱着一堆馅饼欢欢喜喜出来了。他晚餐只喝了几口汤，早就饥肠辘辘。  
霍格沃茨经常给你想不到的惊喜，张颜齐现在迫切希望夏之光能丢下几个馅饼。背地里跟踪一个“讨厌”的人听起来会被立刻退学。张颜齐不敢广而告之。所以他只能遗憾地看着夏之光逐渐走远，霍格沃茨没能发挥它的神奇魔法安慰张颜齐的肠胃。  
霍格沃茨扣一百分，张颜齐心想，周震南今天要扣一万分，他喝了酒，虽然可能只是小小一杯热的甜葡萄酒。

空气里弥漫着腐烂葡萄的气息，  
我现在比一个贴身保镖还像刺客。  
“夏之光！不要让他一个人待着！”  
现在是凌晨四点，洛丽丝夫人晕倒在橱柜里。  
她说她看见了龙。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！救命！！” 肖像里一阵兵荒马乱。

张颜齐被大力摇醒，他看见夏之光惊恐的脸，“你怎么在这儿！刚刚失踪了一个格兰芬多的一年级新生，还有一个女生晕倒在禁林边上。我的天，我没想到我上学的时候还能遇上这样的事，在霍格沃茨里面有学生失踪！”  
张颜齐放佛被冰水从头浇到脚，他看着熟悉的夏之光，艰难开口问 “原来的找到了吗？” 夏之光不解地看着他，“什么原来的？你是指小天狼星的时候吗？”  
“原来的，不是说有两个学生，”张颜齐突然顿住了，他死死盯着墙壁上热热闹闹的那碗水果肖像，厨房的入口，  
“周震南呢？”

五

夏之光努力装作心无旁骛地盯着面前的乳脂软糖，恨不得自己立刻变成那些软趴趴的甜腻小玩意儿。不管是什么，哪怕是一个巨怪也好，赶紧把我从这地方带走。  
此时此刻，在蜂蜜公爵，夏之光又拿起一块南瓜馅饼，若无其事地往嘴里塞，脑子里回想着翟潇闻警告过他的箴言，“如果不幸落单了和张颜齐和周震南两个人在一起，你什么也别管，什么也别说，能吃就吃，实在不行给自己施个昏昏倒地。”  
夏之光的作用还不如一块滋滋蜂蜜糖。张颜齐眼看他又拿起一块馅饼，空气尴尬到快凝固。继他双眼发红差点对一只家养小精灵动手被周震南在身后冷冷淡淡的一句“找我干嘛？”制止住已经过去了八个小时。糊里糊涂抛开学生失踪的头等大事，一个格兰芬多级长果断带着往日形影不离如今深陷三角恋流言蜚语中的红绿双胞胎来到了霍格沃德。  
“谈谈，你们谈谈嘛，有什么不能解决的呢？” 夏之光的热心和黄油啤酒上的薄荷叶一样多余。  
周震南嗤笑一声，仿佛昨天晚上哭得眼睛红红的那个人不是自己一样。他迅速切换了贵族巫师的不易近人模式，没有搭话。  
张颜齐觉得自己手心在出汗，他想集中精力说一些不痛不痒的话搪塞一下，证明自己的举动只是一些再普通不过的小事。  
“但是话是你说的。” 耳畔是轻柔低婉的声音，他喃喃几句：“没错...没错，是我说的，是我。”  
是我先推开他的。  
“那就不要后悔，  
你真的以为你能保护他吗？”  
耳畔的声音越发虚无缥缈，张颜齐额头的青筋暴起，他被西伯利亚的大风刮了个透。  
冰冷的黄色眼珠紧紧盯住他，张颜齐透过眼珠看见模糊的周震南，他浑身僵硬，发不出一点声音。  
“如果我没记错的话，今天还有魔药课，没什么事的话我先走了。” 还是我，周震南等了半天觉得有点好笑。还是我第一个说话，不管是谁的错，我一定是第一个开口打破僵局的。张颜齐永远无辜，永远为人着想，永远觉得错在自己所以内疚到不主动不直接，永远觉得自己会是卑微的一个。  
够了，周震南心想，我也该受够了。他拿起魔杖不再看一脸惊恐的夏之光和低着头的张颜齐一眼，转身离开，把空气里的甜腻抛到脑后走出门的那一刻，周震南还是控制不住有点鼻酸，不管怎么说，今天本来不应该是现在这样。  
夏之光的人生经验并不足以支撑他体面应对这一幕，他捂住嘴不让自己发出怪叫，克制半天才想起来另一位当事人，张颜齐安安静静地坐着看起来不慌不忙。夏之光心里给他竖了个大拇指，嘴上安慰 “南南可能太生气了，才会这样。哎啊我就说我不应该在场的，你非要拉着我，你们两个人好好说不能解决吗？” 张颜齐没有听夏之光的絮絮叨叨，他勉强从巨龙的影响中挣脱之后就想到一件事，  
周震南的家族，神圣二十八族之一，族徽里也有一只龙。当然不是周震南提的，周震南自己也不一定清楚。焉栩嘉作为布莱克的年轻一代，把《身而高贵：巫师家谱》仔细研读过一遍，作为一个小小的TMI给张颜齐透露了周震南家族别具一格的浮夸族徽，“不同于一般家族接骨木，藤蔓月露花和马车城堡的组合，弗林特家族的族徽上有琥珀黄眼的巨龙和纯金的幼崽独角兽，乍一看像保护魔法生物组织协会。”  
“龙的眼睛有什么用？” 夏之光说着说着被张颜齐突然一问惊住，“啊？这你可以问问海格，但是我建议你现在应该关注南南...”  
张颜齐点点头，短促地丢下一句“那我也走了”就匆匆离开。夏之光发了一会儿呆，接受了他被两个人先后抛弃和为这一桌糖果买单的残酷事实，并且决定回去把翟潇闻的话刻在额头上以示警戒。  
张颜齐比谁都了解周震南，他害怕且不愿意去细想周震南今天的举动。事到如今，他只能不停安慰自己，只要把危险都解决了，一切都能解释清楚了。解释什么呢，解释说我是你最好的朋友，我做一切都是为了你吗？张颜齐走在秋天的风里突然觉得有些凉，他不由自主想到周震南出门的时候没带外套。  
你只能看到水面的一个角，看不到水下巨大厚重的整块的冰山。张颜齐的情感就像水下的冰山，现在连那一角都要化得干干净净。在这一角彻底化开之前，他在脑海里摆上了谈判的小桌，一个小小的张颜齐首先问 ：“你是不是喜欢周震南？”，张颜齐在脑海里鼓掌，好勇敢好直白，另一个也不遑多让，“对。” 谈判结束，没有任何悬念，水面下的冰山被定性，谁都能看出来，谁都不承认。  
两个小人变成一个叉腰的小张颜齐，“张颜齐，你就是喜欢周震南。没有办法，从你们第一眼见面，第一次说话，他陪你过了第一个圣诞节就已经注定了。你逃不掉的。”  
这场暗恋是最好的礼物，已经得到很多了，哪怕看看漂亮的包装，猜测里面的内容都会得到满足。张颜齐心想，现在最要紧的是保护这个永远不能拆开的礼物。

“何洛洛，我不是斯芬克斯，你要是想玩猜谜可以找其他人。” 张颜齐无奈，找海格的路上遇到何洛洛是好事也是坏事，经过上次的鸽子事件再让张颜齐独自面对海格着实有点难为人。坏处是这个好学的拉文克劳就是个行走的十万个为什么。“好了我不问了。” 不用猜也知道，这一段铺垫下来还是想问他和周震南。张颜齐疲惫地躲过对方灼灼的八卦目光转移视线，随口问：“你给海格带的什么？”  
“《中国火球饲养术》，海格托我带的，作者是我的远方堂叔。” 何洛洛眨眨眼，“孔博，就是那个火龙学家。”  
“啊...火龙学家。” 张颜齐活像被一个复活节巨蛋砸中了，“那何洛洛你肯定也了解很多关于龙的传说！就是龙的眼睛，有什么独特的魔力吗？”  
何洛洛很乐意别人问他问题，“我知道啊，龙的眼睛是龙身上最脆弱的地方，所以有最强的魔力。怀伊飞龙的眼睛会让人昏厥，瑞典脊背龙的眼睛会让人暂时僵硬，有一种龙还会...”  
“我知道了，谢谢你，何洛洛。” 张颜齐带着一种梦呓的神情猛然打断他，甚至还冲他笑了下，“我突然想起来我要去图书馆，你自己去找海格吧。”  
“...让人失亿。哦，那好吧。”何洛洛有些失望地点点头。  
没错，还有一种龙的眼睛会让人失忆。周震南穿着白毛衣，戴着红围巾，蒲绒绒似的一团，举着一个黄玛瑙戒指，圆圆的硕大一块有着纯黑的天然裂纹，周震南说 “一忘皆空”，张颜齐便装作被咒语击中。他闭着眼睛回忆着那年圣诞节，那块巨龙眼睛一样的黄色石块和周震南刻意压低的声线 “家族里古老的生物会让你遗忘之前所有的不开心。”  
张颜齐在霍格沃茨明媚的秋日笑出来，他睁开眼，毫不意外看见那一双凶兽的黄色眼珠正紧盯着他。  
“那就来吧”，张颜齐顿了顿，“我没有什么好怕的。” 他的眼珠在阳光下微微泛黄，跟那块玛瑙也有点相像。

六

“所以现在情况清楚了。” 焉栩嘉懒洋洋地躺在华丽的天鹅绒地毯上，虽然还没到冬天，但是勤劳的家养小精灵早早就给壁炉生起了火，给刚刚经历了三节魔药课精疲力尽的斯莱特林学子一点温暖干爽的慰籍。“麻烦你在彻底和张颜齐决裂之前告诉他你不会和夏之光去尖叫棚屋了，因为一些不可抗力我会陪着那个傻子去荒郊野外的破屋子玩探险。”  
焉栩嘉看着周震南仍是维持那个姿势趴在床上一动不动，不禁皱眉，他起身躺到周震南旁边，“这么严重吗？你竟然不问我为什么会和夏之光一起出门。我说...这次到底是为什么？” 过了半晌，周震南才机械地回答，“因为他有事瞒着我，总觉得自己能处理好一切，自以为是人又笨。” 闷闷的声音从床褥里传出来，“而且他其实不知道自己多莽撞，什么都不懂就能往前冲，他都不想想我很担心他。” 焉栩嘉显然没有料到会听见这种回答，他一时间没有控制住，露出类似于被水蛭粘液溅到表的神情和一声周震南能听懂的“呃”。周震南红扑扑的脸埋在下面凌乱的头发耷拉着，还是挣扎着摸过枕头砸了过去。焉栩嘉被砸得一愣，下意识问出“你是不是喜欢他啊南南？” 问完他自己也觉得怎么可能，周震南和张颜齐的别扭理由再怎么像自己傲罗父亲和艺术家母亲的争吵模式那也只是周震南和张颜齐啊，著名的霍格沃茨好朋友哎  
“对”，周震南成功打断，不，打死了他的头脑风暴。“我好像真的喜欢张颜齐。”  
我确实对他不一样。  
周震南那天离开蜂蜜公爵就去找了姚琛。姚琛还在练习魁地奇，他是赫奇帕奇队的队长，负责击球。姚琛刚练习完五组，在扫帚上气喘吁吁，就听见周震南叫他下来的声音。  
周震南惯会和姚琛撒娇示弱，他们几乎是在一个庄园里一起长大，亲密和默契不是别人轻易能比得上的。姚琛可以说是见识了他的所有面，作为好朋友。  
“但是你还是在给他找借口，南南。” 姚琛皱着眉，“说实话我们只不过才认识了几个学期，你根本不知道他是什么样的人，尤其是他对你做了那么过分的事。”  
周震南低头看着毛茸茸的球场草地，干巴巴地回：“我还是觉得有什么误会，我们一直是好朋友，他说那种话，肯定有什么难言之隐。”姚琛干脆利落地打断他：“他当然可以解释，但是他现在什么都没说。” 周震南眨巴着眼睛，没有说话。姚琛摸摸他的头叹气：“南南，你对他太宽容了。朋友之间需要真诚，相比之下，我就算再怎么生你的气也不会对你说出那种话，” 姚琛似乎打定主意要把张颜齐彻底踢出周震南的好友圈，“你真的确定他适合做你的朋友吗？”  
或者说，他配得上你对他的心意吗？  
周震南听懂了他的潜台词，他看着面露关心的姚琛，实在不好说他就是莫名相信张颜齐，相信他别扭的举动肯定是又一次张颜齐式的自以为是。  
嘴上说那就这样吧，心里却自动为他找好所有理由。周震南不敢细想这份自信究竟是因为相处三学期的默契合拍还是别的什么，就像姚琛说的，对朋友做到这样未免也太宽容了，再更深一点呢？不是朋友，再往下走一步，能解释就因为翟潇闻随口一说看到一年级学妹约张颜齐去圣诞舞会，就莫名其妙直接拉着张颜齐回家过圣诞节放学妹鸽子的那个理由。  
深夜的霍格沃茨不是很适合思考人生，周震南披着隐身衣还是被洛丽丝夫人嗅到身上的柠檬和橙花香气，慌乱之中他拐进一个狭小的走廊，看着洛丽丝夫人在他脚边饶了几圈，搜寻无果才轻巧离开。周震南松了口气，突然回忆起自己和张颜齐半夜偷溜去厨房的时候，张颜齐总是对他的香水抱怨半天，“浓得我从格兰芬多的寝室就能闻到” 这又是瞎扯，周震南却觉得特别可爱。然而张颜齐从来不会阻止他的“自我腌制活动”，在被费尔奇抓到的时候，还是会自己挺身而出。被关完禁闭也会安慰门外眼眶红红的周震南，开玩笑说“幸好我和你待久了，也有你的香水味了。费尔奇一点都没有怀疑。”  
但是现在什么都没了，周震南觉得鼻子有点酸，还是去说个明白吧。他一抬头就看见不远处费尔奇提着灯一瘸一拐带着猫过来了，“别跑，我已经闻到了，格兰芬多的小崽子，大晚上不睡觉到处乱跑，厨房丢了东西，今天我非逮住你关禁闭。” 周震南看看面前的石墙突然出现的门栓，无比庆幸霍格沃茨遍地有求必应屋的事实。  
没想到的是，一进门就看到了张颜齐，凌乱的头发，熟悉的晨衣，他好像刚从床上下来，戴着一副眼镜，看见周震南也不惊讶，周震南进退两难，他还没准备好和张颜齐说什么，这会儿出门直面费尔奇也不是理智行为。他绞尽脑汁想说些什么，又觉得悲哀，往日无话不谈的人现在连见到面都要尴尬。  
“我早就闻到你了。” 对方突然开口。  
周震南突然不知道该说什么了，只想着他没胖也没瘦，自己已经好久没看见他了。  
“我们谈谈，” 张颜齐出乎意料地主动，“至于我为什么要躲你，嗯，我身边发生了一些，不好的事。” 张颜齐还是用从前温柔沉静的眼神看他，“所以我想保持距离可以让你远离这些。”  
在这间空空如也的有求必应屋，还悬挂着可能是去年圣诞节的槲寄生花环，周震南觉得有点可笑，他直接问道：“你今年的圣诞节还会陪我回家吗？” 张颜齐带着一点我已经说得很清楚的疑惑语气，垂下眼，“应该不会了吧。”  
周震南笑出了声，“你是凭什么，” 他缓了缓，压制住了怒火和烦躁，换了个词，“你为什么觉得我会听你的话？”  
为什么你身边出现了所谓不好的事，你可以直接甩掉我，再用轻飘飘的一句话把我打发走。周震南想说的很多，但是最后也只吐出这一句同样轻飘飘的话。  
张颜齐顿住，他抬起手可能想要摸周震南的头，“你肩上掉了一根松针” ，张颜齐短促地咳嗽一声，“没有必要，没有必要牵扯到你，不关你的事。”  
周震南无视他示弱的目光，这句话简直是帮着姚琛打他的脸，他有些尖锐地对张颜齐说：“首先我以为我们是朋友。其次，如果有什么危险发生，我觉得我完全可以应付得了，反而是你，你知不知道你才是莽撞的那一个。” 所以现在连朋友间的信任都没有了，周震南越想越气，“不好意思，如果真的有什么狗屁危险需要你来保护我的话，那这个危险可能是皮皮鬼的水球攻击罢了。”  
说完他立刻后悔了，不该这么对张颜齐说话，还没等他想好补救的方法。张颜齐就开口，“没错，你说得对。” 语气听不出是生气还是什么，周震南抬头看他，觉得眼前的人陌生了许多，“在你眼里可能，我确实很多地方不如你。你和你的斯莱特林精英朋友在一起更自在一点吧。” 越说越离谱，周震南立刻打断他，“你明知道我不是这个意思。” 无力的语气充斥着整个屋子。张颜齐觉得眼睛有些干涩，他钻进了密林里，怎么也找不到出口，只是看着那个小小的站在槲寄生下面的身影，他就觉得心脏塞满了疼痛和欢喜 “所以就这样吧，你不会担心我总是笨拙又莽撞，我也可以放心一点。” 说到最后已经没了声音。  
沉默片刻， “那我们算什么？” 周震南只问了一个没在课本上出现过的问题。  
张颜齐的心瞬间缩成一颗小石子，所有的情绪都被压缩到嘴边，朋友两个字却始终没有说出口。  
“嗝嗒” 石墙突然发出一声响，张颜齐没有多想立刻举起魔杖对准门，哪怕是那个东西，他都有一瞬间真心想感谢它打破现在奇怪气氛的举动。  
结果进来的是两个怎么都让人想不到会在一起的人。  
夏之光的脸肉眼可见就红了，他张嘴又合上，仿佛一只巧克力蛙，挣扎了片刻，最终背过身只给张颜齐和周震南看他的背影和通红耳朵。  
相比之下焉栩嘉虽然看起来也没想到会碰上他们，但是斯莱特林小王子还是镇静地冲周震南点点头，“你们也在这儿啊。这个有求必应屋可能出问题了，按理说你们不出来我们是没法进来的。古老的魔法有时候也是会出纰漏的，不是吗？” 他冲着周震南笑笑。  
一时间没人说话，周震南努力忽略他们握在一起的手。夏之光和焉栩嘉大晚上出来约会，带来的震撼确实有一刻冲散了他所有的暴躁负面情绪，随即而来的是更大的烦躁，同样是格兰芬多和斯莱特林，为什么张颜齐连这个问题都要犹豫，不是朋友，做不成情侣。喜欢可以无疾而终，现在连友谊都要一并抹掉吗？  
没想到是夏之光最先打破了沉默，他转过身，佯装无事发生，“但是你们怎么也在这里？” 显然他完全忽视了焉栩嘉的眼神示意，他继续真切地疑惑开口：“我是说，这个地点，这个时间段的有求必应屋不是只有真爱才能进吗？虽然真爱这个说法有点夸张和过时，” 夏之光看了看焉栩嘉露出一个蠢兮兮的笑容，后者已经闭上了眼，“我不是故意不和你们说的！只是你们最近在吵架，而且也才刚刚确定一些关系...不说这个！但是这里肯定是两情相悦的恋人才会一起进吧。”  
好了，感谢梅林的胡子，感谢戈德里克格兰芬多的坦率无畏，张颜齐心想，这下冰山彻底化了。


End file.
